1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device having a heat sink and a wire clip, wherein the wire clip can be easily and reliably pre-assembled to the heat sink before the heat dissipation device is used to cool a CPU mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Advances in microelectronics technology have resulted in electronic devices which process signals and data at unprecedented high speeds. During operation of many contemporary electronic devices such as CPUs, large amounts of heat are produced. The heat must be efficiently removed, to prevent the system from becoming unstable or being damaged.
Typically, a heat sink assembly comprises a heat sink, a fan and a clip attached to an outer surface of the electronic device to facilitate removal of heat therefrom. The clip in this kind of assembly is a discrete part which must be packed and transported separately. The clip takes up additional transportation space. Furthermore, in use, the clip is prone to be displaced or to fall away from the heat sink. Thus the clip does not always firmly attach the heat sink to the electronic device, thereby lowering the efficiency of heat removal.
To overcome the above-mentioned problems, a spring metal clamp is commonly used to fasten the clip to the heat sink prior to transportation. This kind of spring metal clamp is not easily made, and requires a special apparatus to complete assembly. Thus the manufacturing and assembly processes are unduly complicated and costly.
An improved heat sink assembly, which overcomes the above problems, is desired.